la peor noche de mi vida NARUSASU
by andreeaa
Summary: hola n.n la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo un NARUSASU, pero espero que a las fans de este genero les guste. este es mi final del doujinshi Narusasu que tiene el mismo nombre, aunque he hecho modificaciones y todo eso. la pareja principal como no sera NARUSASU, pero tambien habra itachideidara, saigaara y hinatakiba espero que os guste. un beso a todos. anndrea


Ha pasado una semana desde aquella noche que pasé con Sasuke, y pasó lo que pasó. Seguimos como siempre en el equipo 7 y Sai, está siempre hablando de Gaara.

Nunca me imaginé que esos dos pudieran acabar juntos, pero así es. Muchas veces mientras Gaara y yo hablamos me dice que hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera enamorado de mi pero ya ves, ambos hemos acabado enamorados de las dos personas con las que peleábamos.

Gaara sabe todo sobre esa noche, al día siguiente de lo ocurrido vino de visita y cuando me vino a ver me vio con mala cara y se lo expliqué.

Aunque no es el único que lo sabe ya que Hina-chan también lo sabe.

Me imagino que él lo habrá olvidado, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Hina-chan me ha dicho que me declaré pero… y si por culpa de eso se va todo a la mierda.

Lo he hablado con Gaara y me ha dicho lo mismo que Hina-chan que tendría que hablar con él, que aunque Sasuke sea como sea no cree que lo haya olvidado.

Además me explicó que cuando se declaró a Sai, si yo también me sorprendí cuando me dijo que fue él, el que se declaró, me dijo que tenía el mismo miedo que yo, pero que si no se hubiera arriesgado no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora.

Ahora mismo estoy en casa, Hina-chan me ha dicho que está harta de verme tan mal y me ha ordenado que mañana me declare a Sasuke-teme.

**-ey, cachorro como te va la vida.-siento la voz de Kyubi hablándome.**

-hola Kyubi hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba, tienes algo que decirme.-le pregunto.

No es costumbre de que Kyubi me hable ya que según él no le gusto pero sé que con el paso del tiempo me ha cogido un extraño cariño, pero cariño al fin y al cabo.

**-pues la verdad es que sí, te vengo a dar la enhorabuena cachorro.-me dice con una sonrisa.**

-¿la enhorabuena?-le pregunto confundido.

**-no sabía que fueras tan despistado, el Uchiha está esperando un hijo tuyo, zoquete.-me reprocha.**

-¿¡! Como ha podido ocurrir algo así.-digo casi desmayándome.

**-eso lo sabes perfectamente pero si quieres te refresco la memoria.-sonríe prepotentemente.**

-no me refiero a eso Kyubi, me refiero que como es posible ambos somos hombres.-le reprocho rojo antes el recuerdo.

**-pensé que te lo habían dicho Naruto, verás aunque suene imposible incluso raro no soy macho soy una hembra y como toda hembra de toda especie tengo la capacidad de engendrar vida.**

-entonces mis hijos heredaran parte de tu chackra.-le pregunto temeroso.

**-no exactamente, verás dentro de tu hijo, hay un hijo mío.-me explica.**

-pero entonces, la vida de Sasuke peligrará al tener mi hijo el tuyo dentro de él.-pregunto preocupado.

**-no tranquilo será un parto normal, solo que en vez de una mujer será un hombre.**

-pero como tu dices tú eres una hembra, como es que Sasuke puede ovular, no sería al revés.-estoy más confundido todavía.

**-en eso tienes razón, pero verás mi ovulo no es como el vuestro, quiero decir como el de los humanos. Naruto todos los zorros de mi especie somos hembras y para no desaparecer hicimos un cambio en nuestro organismo entiendes.**

-si entiendo, Kyubi gracias. Gracias por permitirme tener una familia al lado de la persona que amo.-y lo abrazo, nunca lo he hecho pero esta vez se lo merece.

**-de que hablas cachorro no tienes que agradecerme nada.-dice volteando la cabeza avergonzada.**

-Kyubi soy tonto pero hasta ahí llego sé que si tú no hubieras puesto el ovulo nada habría pasado.

**-yo…**

-ah y hazme otro favor sí, cuando salgas de mi cuerpo no montes tantos espectáculos.-y dándole un beso de despedida salgo de mi interior.

Ah, es algo cansado entrar y hablar con Kyubi, pero bueno es mejor ir a dormir y mañana hablar con el teme tranquilamente. Y con ese pensamiento me quedo dormido.

-Naruto, Naruto.-siento que alguien me mueve con suavidad de un lado a otro.

-ah Hina.-chan, ohayo.-al ver que ha subido por la ventana la tumbo en la cama con delicadeza y le miro con reproche.

-por fin despiertas Naruto.

-Hina-chan sabes que no puedes hacer movimientos tan bruscos, luego Kiba me va a echar la bronca.-y sin apenas darme cuenta me quito la camiseta delante de Hina-chan.

-Naruto.-me chilla y preocupado me giro para ver si le ha ocurrido algo.

-¿te ocurre algo Hina-chan?, ¿está bien el bebé?-le pregunto preocupado.

-no es eso, te importaría cambiarte en otro sitio, por si no lo has notado estoy aquí.-me dice sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-ah perdón Hina-chan es la costumbre.-y con una sonrisa me voy al cuarto de baño y me cambio.

-bueno, acuérdate que hoy Sasuke tiene misión, Hokage-sama.-me dice recuerda Hina-chan.

Hina-chan es mi asistente. Que porque no elegí a Sakura, pues porque no sé porque desde que regresó el teme de Sasuke no me dirige la palabra.

-no puede ir a ninguna misión en el estado que se encuentra.-digo desesperado.-tengo que cambiar al capitán.

-Naruto a que te refieres con el estado de Sasuke.-veo a Hina-chan muy confundida y lo único que me queda es explicarle de mi conversación con Kyubi.

**-oye Naruto me aburro. Voy a salir un rato si.-me advierte.**

-sal anda-le digo con una sonrisa.

-como que salga de tu cuerpo Naruto, vas a morir.

-claro que no Hina-chan Kyubi ya ha salido un montón de veces de mi cuerpo no pasa nada.-digo tranquilizándola y poco a poco el manto naranja de mi cuerpo va tomando forma.

-¿Kyubi es hembra?-dice sorprendida Hina-chan.

-un placer conocerle Hyuga-sama.-saluda Kyubi con una reverencia.

-el placer es mio Kyubi.-dice sorprendida.

-verás Hina-chan el día del ataque del Kyubi, no pasó lo que la gente piensa es algo más complicado, por eso tengo que llamar a Ino.

-bien vamos a la torre.-me pregunta asqueada Kyubi.

-a lo siento Kyu-chan.-le digo sacándole la lengua.

Por el camino la gente se queda mirando a Kyubi, como tiene forma humana nadie le mira con mala cara sino que le miran como si le quisieran comer.

Al llegar abro la puerta de mi despacho y me encuentro a Tsunade.

-ohayo baa-chan, que alegría verte por aquí de visita.-le saludo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Siento un aura asesina que no proviene de Tsunade y me doy cuenta de que Sasuke también se encuentra allí.

-dobe se puede saber porque me has relevado la misión que tengo esta tarde.-me pregunta enfadado.

-ah, no Kyu-chan te dije que no hicieras nada, no se porque me molesto en decírtelo.-tanto Tsunade como Sasuke se quedan sorprendidos.

-veréis ella es Kyubi, pero eso es otro tema lo más importante Sasuke es lo que te voy a explicar ahora. Podéis salir todos un momento por favor.-Tsunade me mira confusa y Hina-chan, con una sonrisa acepta mi pedido y se lleva a Kyubi y a Tsunade.

-pero Hina-chan, yo quiero ver lo que pasa.-le reprocha Kyubi.

-Kyu-chan, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que va a pasar así que te pido que me cuides que estoy embarazada si.-le pide con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

-de acuerdo, suerte Naruto.-y antes de irse me da un beso en la mejilla, yo solo le revuelvo el pelo y le sonrío.

Me dirijo hacía mi silla y me siento. Con la mirada le pido a Sasuke que me siga y en un descuido de él lo siento en mis piernas.

-dobe sé puede saber que haces.-me mira confundido y enfadado.

-Sasuke tengo que pedirte disculpas.-veo la cara confundida de Sasuke.-lo que pasó aquella noche, no soy capaz de olvidarlo, porque estoy enamorado de ti, teme.

-Naruto…-y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me besa desesperadamente.-dobe yo tampoco soy capaz de olvidarlo, porque durante esta semana me he dado cuenta de que también estoy enamorado de ti, dobe.-me dice sonrojado.

No quepo en mi de felicidad, con una sonrisa paso mis brazos por mi cintura y lo pego lo más posible a mi cuerpo.

-entonces, aceptarías ser mi pareja y venirte a vivir conmigo.-le pregunto juntando nuestras frentes.

-dobe porque no vienes mejor tu a vivir conmigo, es más grande mi casa además…

-quieres volver a ver sonrisas por el complejo Uchiha, ¿verdad?-me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y baja la cabeza.

-sí pero eso no será posible dobe, ambos somos hombres.

-eso no es verdad, verás teme el motivo de que te he relevado de la misión es porque estás esperando un hijo mío.-le digo con toda la delicadeza que puedo.

-¿¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE! Eso es imposible dobe, yo no puedo estar embarazado soy un hombre.-solo sonrío al ver su reacción, y lo pego más a mi cuerpo.

-creeme que es verdad, cuando me lo dijo Kyu-chan reaccioné de la misma manera.-él me mira confundido y le explico la conversación que tuve con Kyubi.

-dobe…-siento como su agarre se intensifica.

-¿quieres tenerlo Sasuke?-le pregunto delicadamente.

-dices que no hay ningún riesgo en el parto, ¿verdad?-me pregunta, yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-entonces, no hay nada más que hablar dobe… ser padres será la mejor aventura que tendremos en nuestras vidas.-y con esas palabras le doy un beso.

-tengo algo más que pedirte.-le digo después de separar nuestros labios. Él me mira confundido. Meto la mano en mi capa de Hokage y le entrego una cajita negra de terciopelo.

-dobe… eso es lo que creo que es.-me mira con un brillo en los ojos.

-ábrelo y lo verás teme.

Al abrirlo ve los dos anillos que son el emblema Uchiha y el emblema Uzumaki barajados. Es decir el abanico Uchiha pero en vez de ser blanco es naranja.

-dobe… ¿me lo colocas?-me pide con una ternura jamás vista en él.

-claro.-y con delicadeza se lo coloco en su sitio y él me lo coloca a mí.-¿entonces te gustan teme?

-eh s…

_-Sakura, no puedes entrar, Naruto está ocupado ahora mismo.-sentimos la voz de Hinata._

_-se lo tengo que decir Hinata, no puede cometer ese error._-y de repente se abre la puerta.

-Naruto, Sasuke lo siento mucho he intentado pararla pero…

-no pasa nada ven aquí Hina-chan.-miro a Sasuke y con una sonrisa se sienta solo en una pierna y en la otra se sienta Hinata.

-Hina-chan, no te preocupes, ¿el bebe se encuentra bien? Sabes que no puedes alterarte mucho en unos días vas a dar a luz.-le digo acariciándole el vientre.

-lo siento mucho Naruto, no quería preocuparos.-se disculpa, yo solo le doy un beso en la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun, podemos hablar un momento.-dice insinuándose Sakura.

-claro dime Sakura.-ella se sorprende al sentir que solo la llamo Sakura.

-a solas.

-lo siento pero yo a mi hermana y a mi prometido no tengo que esconderle nada, así que por favor lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora.

-no puedes cometer ese error Naruto-kun, además él no puede darte hijos.-dice malvadamente, mirando a Sasuke.

-en eso te equivocas Sakura, Sasuke está esperando un hijo mío.-le respondo sonriendo.

-Naruto.-al momento veo a Tsunade muy preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre baa-chan?

-todo el mundo se ha enterado de que la rubia es Kyubi, y quieren matarla.-maldición.

-joder no esperaba eso tan pronto, Hina-chan, Sasuke, agarraos fuertemente a mí.-ellos obedecen y voy corriendo todo lo rápido que puedo.

-alto.-chillo dejando a Hinata y a Sasuke delicadamente en el suelo.

-Hokage-sama, debemos matarla ella es la culpable de todo.

No se como paso pero todos los del consejo empezaron a quererme y no porque fuera el niño Kyubi sino por ser yo, el único que no me aceptaba en toda la aldea era Danzö.

-si le matáis a ella yo moriré con ella.-les advierto. Todos se quedan callados y sorprendidos.

-pero…

-además ese día en que mi padre la encerró en mi cuerpo es porque ella lo permitió, en verdad ella no tiene culpa de nada.

-eso no es verdad.-dice Danzö.

-eres el menos indicado para hablar Danzö.-él me mira sorprendido.-que pensabas que no iba a crear una técnica para poder ver y enseñar todos los recuerdos de aquel día, además de que mataste a mi padre hijo de puta.-le digo fuera de mis casillas.

-Naruto tranquilízate, respira.-dice agarrándome del brazo.

-lo siento Kyubi.-me disculpo.

-no pasa nada, haz la técnica Naruto.-me pide con una sonrisa.

-estás segura sabes que eso por un momento te debilita.-le recuerdo.

-tranquilo, confío en ti Naruto, te dejo nuestras vidas en tus manos pero solo será un momento.-me dice dulcemente dándome un beso en la frente.

Todos se sorprenden por la actitud de Kyubi. Le respondo con una sonrisa y la cojo en brazos.

Cierro los ojos y para sorpresa de todos tengo el sharingan pero algo diferente al de Sasuke. A los pocos segundos de tener los ojos activados sale como una especie de pantalla y reproduce todo lo que pasó aquel día.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos y se quedan mirando a Danzö.

-Naruto enseña también lo que pasó el día de la matanza de los Uchiha.-al sentir eso Sasuke se sorprende.

-pero eso no le hará daño a Sasuke y al bebé.-le pregunto preocupado.

-no tranquilo, no les pasará nada.-me tranquiliza con una sonrisa.

Vuelvo a hacer la técnica y reproduzco lo que pasó en la masacre de los Uchiha.

-entonces Itachi, no tiene culpa de nada.-dice cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Hinata preocupada. Él solo asienta con la cabeza.

-Naruto ahora tengo que entrar cuando descanse volveré a salir.-yo solo asiento con la cabeza y Kyubi va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Sasuke, tengo una sorpresa para ti.-le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿sorpresa?

-sí. Kuchiyose no jutsu.-y de repente aparecen tres sombras.

-Uchiha Itachi, vas a morir.-todos se asustan por esa voz de ultratumba y yo solo puedo empezar a reír.

-tío Naruto.-la sombra más pequeña se acerca a mi y salta a mis brazos.

-Fugaku, Deidara y Itachi-nii han vuelto a pelear ¿verdad?-digo riendo y él se une a mí.

-sí, ya sabes a oto-san, no se le quita lo pervertido.

-Uchiha Fugaku, que te tengo dicho que a tu oto-san, le tienes que tener respeto.-le reprocha Itachi.

-ototo, cuanto tiempo.-me dice Deidara.

-¿Deidara de Akatsuki, es tu hermano?-me pregunta Sasuke sorprendido.

-es una larga historia Sasuke-teme.

-ah, él es el tío Sasuke.-me pregunta Fugaku con estrellitas en los ojos.-yo solo asiento y con cuidado dejo a Fugaku en brazos de Sasuke.

-Hokage-sama se puede saber que significa todo esto.-yo solo asiento y le explico todo a toda la aldea.

-sabes que tío Sasuke, oto-san no para de hablar de ti, que tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte porque hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía.-dice inocentemente Fugaku.

-oh, ¿de verdad?-dice sorprendido mirando a Itachi.

-¡HINATA!-chilla preocupado Kiba.

-no te preocupes Kiba, Hinata se ha puesto de parto.-con una técnica hago aparecer una cama con dos barras al lado y cogiendo a Hinata en brazos la tumbo.

-Naruto…

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

-Hina-chan, dame la mano.-le digo, tranquilizándola.

-ototo, ¿te ayudo?-me pregunta Deidara. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Itachi-nii, haz la técnica que te enseñe y transporta las cortinas de casa.-le ordeno.

-de acuerdo.-hace la técnica y Itachi pone las cortinas alrededor de la cama.

-Deidara-san.-dice una sorprendida Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, no te preocupes Naruto y yo estamos aquí.-dice tendiéndole la mano.

-pero Naruto sabe…

-mi ototo, fue quien me ayudo a tener a Fugaku, Hinata. Así que aprieta fuerte.-le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

**Fuera de las cortinas.**

-pero ese enano que cree que está haciendo, sé piensa que un parto es fácil o que.-Tsunade iba con las intenciones de entrar pero Itachi la para.

-Tsunade-sama Naruto-nii es quien ayudo a Deidara a dar a luz a Fugaku así que no te preocupes Hinata está en buenas manos.

-Naruto…

**Volvemos dentro de las cortinas**

-Naruto duele…

-Hina-chan cada vez que yo te diga empuja vale Deidara y yo estamos aquí…-le animo con una sonrisa. Ella solo asiente.

-de acuerdo…

-veamos una dos y… empuja.-estamos así hora y media y veo que el pulso de Hinata se va debilitando.

-ototo Hinata…

-le dijeron que era un parto difícil y que podía morir, pero no pienso dejar que pase eso.

De golpe las cortinas se abren y vemos a Kiba.

-Naruto no dejes que se valla por favor.-me suplica Kiba.

-le voy a pasar chackra pero el mio no hace efecto le tengo que pasar el de Kyubi y el de Kyubi solo se lo puedo pasar boca o boca Kiba.-le miro esperando su aprobación.

-hazlo.-me dice Kiba. Miro a Sasuke y él con una sonrisa me asiente con la cabeza.

-bien Hina-chan, ¿preparada?-ella solo asiente. Y sin esperar mucho más junto sus labios con los míos y le empiezo a traspasar el chackra.

-ototo, ya vale, ya está todo bien.-al escuchar las palabras de Deidara me separo.

-¿El bebe se encuentra bien?-le pregunto al asegurarme que Hinata se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-sí tranquilo. Está todo bien.-y me entrega al bebe.

-¿Kiba quieres cortar tu el cordón umbilical?-le pregunto con una sonrisa. Se acerca lentamente y con un kunai que le extiendo corta el cordón.

Itachi deshace la técnica y las cortinas desaparecen. Hinata está bien tapada y durmiendo. Las chicas al verme con un bebe en brazos se "derriten".

-Kiba, cógelo.-le digo extendiéndole al bebe.

-Naruto yo… no sé como coger a un bebé, además si se me cae.-me pregunta temeroso.

-no te preocupes tu extiende los brazos.-le digo riendo. El a su pesar me hace caso, le coloco al bebe, me pongo detrás suyo y le coloco bien los brazos.

-me recuerda tanto cuando Fugaku nació.-dice Itachi nostálgico.

-Naruto.-a lo lejos veo una mata pelirroja corriendo hacía mi con tanta fuerza que ambos caemos al suelo.

-sabes que.-me dice con los ojos brillosos.

-si, estás esperando un hijo.-le digo riendo cortándole el rollo, me encanta cuando se enfada.

-pero…

-haha, hablé ayer con Shukaku y me lo dijo.-le digo sacándole la lengua.

-ah bueno, pero nuestra promesa no sé podrá cumplir, Naru-chan.-dice escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, yo solo sonrío acariciándole el pelo.

-quien dice que no Sasuke también está esperando, Gaa-chan.-al oír esas palabras se levanta rápidamente y va hacía Sasuke.

-¿de verdad?-dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

-sí, estoy esperando un hijo del dobe, pero Gaara que es eso de la promesa.-pregunta celoso.

-verás es que como sabíamos que al tener un bijuu en nuestro interior podíamos quedarnos embarazados o embarazar pues prometimos que nuestros hijos tendrían la misma edad.-y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Sasuke le da un abrazo de oso.

-Naruto.-pego un bote del susto y me encuentro a Sai.

-ah Sai cuanto tiempo que alegría verte, ¿pero porque esa cara?-le pregunto.

-Naruto no te asusta que con lo serio que son esos dos estén sonriendo. No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos espera estos 9 meses.-Sai y yo nos abrazamos asustados.

-¿chicos os pasa algo?-nos preguntan Gaara y Sasuke. Ambos negamos con la cabeza, aun así no nos soltamos.

Gaara se fija en el anillo de Sasuke y viene hacia mí.

-¿ocurre algo Gaa-chan?-le pregunto asustado.

-¡Enhorabuena Naru-chan! Por fin te le has declarado a Sasuke, y dime ¿Cuándo es la boda?

**holaa! n.n**

**espero que os haya gustado. la verdad es que tengo planeado dejarlo así, pero si me lo pedís lo acabaré. la verdad es que en un principio iba a seguir y naturalmente tengo la segunda parte. pero no se si me he enrollado mucho ya en la historia y he decidido que dejaré a vuestra peticion acabarlo o no.**

**si lo acabo solamente sera un capitulo mas pero mas o menos igual de largo que este. lo dejaré en progreso hasta finales de mes.**

**besooos**

**anndrea.**


End file.
